


Unfamiliar fears: Letters from chapter 15

by venivan



Series: Unfamiliar Fears Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venivan/pseuds/venivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the letters that The karasuno boys wrote to Yamaguchi in chapter 15 of my fanfiction "Unfamiliar fears."</p><p>I couldn't find the space to fit them in the chapter, so I decided to post them separately.</p><p>It doesn't really make any sense to read these if you haven't  read Unfamiliar fears, if you want to you can read it <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6466510/chapters/14800201">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar fears: Letters from chapter 15

**Hinata and Kageyama:**

_Hey Yamaguchi!_

_When we all decided to go to the hospital to see you I was really excited and I really wanted to see you because I was so worried about you the whole time and I was so relieved when you were safe but when we finally got to go see you I forgot to bring a present because I  was so happy that you were safe and I just wanted to talk to you but now you are asleep so we can’t talk and I feel really bad so I decided to write this note so I hope I can see you soon again and then I will bring a present I promise I was so scared the whole time and you were probably even more scared but I can’t imagine how it must be to be so scared so I hope you will be okay soon so you can play volleyball again we need you on the team. I really want to talk to you and I thought maybe we can do something fun together when you are better, if you want you can even bring Tsukkishima with you even though I hate him but you like him a lot so yeah it’s okay._

_Get better soon!!_ _:)_

_Hinata_

 

_Also from Kageyama. Get better._

**Asahi:**

_Hey Yamaguchi,_

_When I looked for a present for you, I wanted to be sure to get something you would enjoy. I thought about it for some time, and didn’t really know what to get you, so I finally decided to give you these two books I still had laying around. Maybe they can help you get through the long days in the hospital. If you don’t like reading, than I apologize, but I hoped that you could use these books to distract your mind a little._

_I also got you this notebook. Maybe you can write in it when you’re scared. Maybe you can try to put your thoughts on paper. I don’t really know other ways to help you, sorry. But that’s what I always do when I’m scared._

_I hope you’ll recover soon. Everything will be okay._

_Asahi_

**Yachi:**

_I cuddled this bear a lot when you were gone, so if you cuddle it now, we are indirectly cuddling each other._

**Tanaka and Nishinoya:**

_Yamaguchi,_

_We, as your awesome senpai, see it as or responsibility to protect you at all cost. When we heard that you were taken away, it felt like we had failed. So first, in all seriousness, we’re sorry._

_Now that’s out of the way, we will try even harder to protect you now. If there is anybody who needs to be beaten up for you, please call us, we will knock down anyone who ever tries to hurt you._

_We’re serious. Even if you’ll ask us to take down the principle. We will knock that wig of his head faster than you can blink._

_You don’t have to be scared anymore. Because we are not going to fail again. We’ll be your bodyguards. If people think they can hurt OUR kohei, then their grandly mistaken._

_One more thing:_

_Daichi didn’t want us to bring you candy. He thought it was an irresponsible gift to give to someone in the hospital._

_But we, as your awesome senpai, also see it as or responsibility to make sure that you don’t die of boredom in that hospital bed. You probably already have so many “responsible” and “healthy” gifts, so just take all the candy and eat it. like, right now. Eat as much as you want._

_See you soon,_

_Tanaka and Nishinoya._

**Daichi:**

_Yamaguchi,_

_When I became captain of the volleyball team, I knew it was a big responsibility because I had to look out for all of you. When the news of your missing arrived, it struck me right in the heart, not only because you are a fellow student, or a fellow teammate, but because I am your captain. It was hard on me, and it still hard on me, that you had to go through something this horrible. I don’t think it will ever not be hard on me, or on you, or on anyone really, but I want to assure you, that we, as a team, can get through this._

_The volleyball team will be there to support you, always. Maybe we weren’t able to protect you from harm, but we will be there for you while you heal, and we will try to help you in every way possible._

_We are a team, after all._

_I have a lot of things I want to say to you, but for now, I just want to give you these two dvd’s . I hope you’ll find them relaxing._

_I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that you will come practice with us again soon._

_But even more I hope that you’ll just feel better, and that you can leave this behind._

_Daichi._

 

**Sugawara:**

_Dear Yamaguchi,_

_I’m am so incredibly happy that you are safe now. The last day has been hell for me, and when I heard that you were rescued I was so happy. It still makes me sad to see how bad you’re doing right now, but I’m sure you already  have to deal with enough negativity as it is right now, and knowing that you are alright and will recover fills me with delight, so I’ll remain positive._

_Please take the time to rest and heal. Take care of your body and of your mind. Ask for help if you need it. We all love you so much, and we all want to be there for you._

_If there is anything you need, anything at all, please call me. You can always talk to me, even if it’s in the middle of the night._

_Get better soon,_

_Sugawara_

 

**Tsukishima:**

_Tadashi,_

_If you want, you can listen to my music when you’re scared._

_My headphones and Mp3 player are yours now._

_See you soon,_

_Kei._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these and I really wanted to post them, so here they are! Hope you liked reading these, please tell me if you did!
> 
> I also made [a drawing of Yams with Tsukki's headphones](http://gayhaikyuuties.tumblr.com/image/145907075732)


End file.
